Backlights are widely used in connection with transmissive displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs). The most common types of backlights are fluorescent lamp backlights. While they are effective they suffer from a number of disadvantages, among which are the need for comparatively high driving voltage and the complexity or difficulty of providing dimming (variable luminescence) and user alterable color (variable chrominance). Also, in applications such as avionics systems where mechanical ruggedness is essential, the comparative fragility of fluorescent backlights can be a significant problem.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved backlight, backlit display and method, especially apparatus and methods that are compensated for aging and capable of varying luminescence and chrominance. In addition, it is desirable that the backlight and backlit display be simple, rugged and reliable and not require moving shutters or other such mechanical parts. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.